Forest Dreamer
by bluevampires101
Summary: Summary: Elena lives with her step mother and her two step sisters as a maid in her own home. Her best friend is Bonnie. What will happen when they decide to sneak out and go to the ball? And when Elena suddenly meets the Prince Damon Salvatore after she is depressed and hurt?


**X**

 **X**

 **Summary: ** Elena lives with her step mother and her two step sisters as a maid in her own home. Her best friend is Bonnie. What will happen when they decide to sneak out and go to the ball? And when Elena suddenly meets the Prince Damon Salvatore after she is depressed and hurt?

 **X**

 **Ages**

 **Elena is 20**

 **Damon is 22**

 **Bonnie is 20**

 **Stefan is 19**

 **X**

 **X**

* * *

 **Chapter One- The Meeting**

EPOV

I still can't believe that my step mother won't let me go to the ball tonight.

I mean you would think that I could at least go to something outside of the confinements of my old home once.

Ever since my father died 7 years ago she's been nothing but cruel. My mother died when I was 3 years of age leaving me with him. Well now I'm 20 and still don't know how I'm going to get out of here. It is a prison.

I'm practically a maid in my own home too.

When my father married Isabelle I didn't necessarily love her, but I tried to be kind. Then there is her daughters Rebekah and Caroline. They are the same story. The Mikaelson family wasn't very easy to come to live with. However I learned quickly because my father was a merchant and wasn't around very much anymore.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I ran into someone.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." I apologized quickly. When I looked up I saw I had run into Bonnie, my childhood friend. She has been a maid for our family since she was born. We started bonding a lot after my father's death, so I guess we're like best friends.

"It's okay Elena, I know you're upset that Madam won't let you go to the ball tonight."

"Ya, I guess I'm still a little upset." That's when I felt the pain in my back again. I tried not to move around too much because I didn't want Bonnie to know. But I just couldn't help not flinching.

And of course Bonnie noticed.

"She did not hurt you again!" She said. Anger was very evident in her voice.

Before I knew what was happening, she was looking at my back again. "Elena, when did she do this?"

"When I asked her about going to the ball," I responded. "She said that she had to knock some sense into me because I was dumb enough to ask." My voice cracked at the end.

"Elena, can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm not"

"This is even a new low for her, I mean the past times she's beaten you it wasn't acceptable either. But at least with that she had better reasons that just because of a simple question."

"I deserved it, I mean it was a stupid question."

"Don't you ever say that, if you want something you should ask for it and you deserve no such thing. You are one of nicest people I have ever known." Bonnie stated.

"Whatever." Now all I wanted was a change in conversation.

"Just for that, we are going to the ball tonight; and there's nothing you can do to stop me form taking you to that ball. You obviously want to go and don't tell me you don't want to. We've been best friends since we were 13 and I know your tells,"' she said.

I knew that I couldn't deny it because she would know that I'm lying. So I said what would make her happy. "Okay."

"Yay! I'm glad that you aren't denying it. Let's go get these cuts cleaned up and then we can go find something to wear for the dance tonight."

I was honestly really happy that she was helping me get there tonight. "Okay." I tried to hide how excited I was, but I knew that she could see right through me.

* * *

DPOV

I still can't believe that my father is making me get married. I mean I was supposed to get married when I turned 20 and I've held it off for a good 2 years now. That's pretty good considering me and my father don't see eye to eye. Unlike my mother and I who get along most of the time.

Now it feels as though those 2 years were useless because I still don't want to get married to some stranger.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." My father entered soon after.

Giuseppe came up to me, adjusted my clothing to make it look supposedly perfect. His voice broke the silence. "I know that you don't like me Damon but as a Salvatore of the royal family you need to start taking responsibility for once on your life. I also am happy you will choose your bride tonight my son."

"You do not get to call me your son! You can do it in front of the people to keep up facades, but never otherwise. Never otherwise. I'm surprised you aren't speaking with Stefan of how this shall be his fate soon too," I spat. Stefan is my younger brother. I am his elder of 3 years. Also, Stefan is our father's perfect boy and he loves him so much that even if he had the greatest sins of the world, he would still be perfect in my father's eyes.

"Damon why do you speak like this? Am I not allowed to speak to my son before he decides on a wife?"

"I am not your son," I seethed.

"Well if you're going to be this way Damon I will go."

"Good," I grumbled under my breath.

Later, my personal body guard, Alaric, or as I call him Ric, walked in and informed me that I was to go to the ballroom to be introduced to the guests.

* * *

EPOV

We didn't have access to any bandages, but Bonnie found a way to sneak some out of Madam's cabinet.

Then we found some old clothing and tried to make something decent to wear to the ball.

In the end, I had made a violet colored dress and Bonnie had an elegant red dress too. Bonnie did help make sure that none of the bandages were showing.

Then I could tell that Bonnie was just as excited as I was.

In all honesty I think that we looked beautiful. However we still had to find a way to sneak out of the house.

"Bonnie, how are we going to sneak out if Madam is in the main room near the front door?" I asked

"I asked Jenna to distract her while we go out the back door," she said. Jenna is another maid and has been like a mother to Bonnie and I since our parents died and we all have been like a family since then.

"That was really smart of you Bonnie, I wish I could have thought of that." Bonnie smiled at that.

We went down the stairs and to my surprise Madam was there waiting for us. I thought that Jenna was going to distract her. Crap. Well here goes nothing.

"Hello Madam," I said awkwardly.

"Why hello Elena, and where do you think you are going at the moment?"

"Oh, I was just going to... uh... show my new dress." I am an awful liar and I bet she saw right through me. I am so glad the Bonnie decided to wait another hour or so to start walking to the ball because then she would have been caught with me. We had decided to meet at the palace.

"I see, and why have you decided to go over there at this hour?" she questioned.

"Well I wanted to show him the dress that I made in hopes of him buying me from you." I said with fake confidence.

"Yes," she said while starting to circle me, "I see that this is what you do in your spare time. Well then let me give you a ride there and then you can come back when you think that he has seen enough."

"No thank you, I would like to walk."

"No, I insist."

I knew that there was no way I could get out of this now so I said the only thing I could say. "Okay."

His house was just up the hill like dirt path from Madam's house.

When we finally got there Madam escorted me out of the carriage. She was ahead of me as we walked to his front door. Now I was scared. had been where I wanted to go for about 6 years after my father died because I hated Madam that much. So I didn't really want to go and live with him anymore about a year ago. But now I have come to terms with my life now. If I was smarter I would have come up with anything but a lie that had to do with . Even if Madam somehow did end up selling me to him, I would have been his personal assistant and it wouldn't be any better than being a slave. I guess I really was in a depression then.

The door then opened. To say I was petrified with fear would have been an understatement. I don't see why I ever wanted to come here in the first place. I mean I am here right ow when I'm m supposed to be meeting Bonnie at the palace for the ball. Well so much for that now. No, wait, I could still meet up with her. I just have to wait for Madam to leave and then I can go meet Bonnie.

"Miss Mikaelson, to whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he said politely. People say is evil but I have always thought and still think that he is just secretive and likes to keep to himself. That doesn't make someone evil, right?

"The reason would be Elena here," Madam said while gesturing to me.

"Hello ," I say quietly and secretly hoping he didn't hear me.

"It's nice to see you my fair Elena." The way he was looking at me sorta freaked me out. It was like he was possessed or something.

"Elena was actually here to show you the new dress that she made. Well now that you're here Elena, I will go and leave you too to be."

Once Isabelle was gone and he had invited me in. I knew that I couldn't refuse, otherwise he would have told Madam. I was officially uncomfortable.

Once we both sat down on the couch he started touching me. It was horrendously gross.

When I had come out of my shocked faze, I slapped him across the cheek with all the strength that I had. That's when things started speeding downhill.

"You should't have done that little girl," He warned.

All of a sudden he hit me on my cheek, then he was about to slap me again when I blocked his hit. Well I saved my face but I killed my arm.

Then he swung again and I dodged it. He must have been drunk or something because he was very disoriented while swinging fists everywhere.

Again he swung at me, but this time I didn't see it coming.

The next thing I remember, I'm on the floor and the room started getting darker and darker until everything was black.

* * *

DPOV

After all of the introductions of the royal family were made I was sent to go and mingle.

I see a girl that looks nice. She has blonde hair and is wearing a pink dress. Let's go see.

"Hello, my name is Damon, would you like to dance?" Even I think that sounded too formal, but we'll see how this goes.

The girl curtsied and said in an overly excited voice, "Why hello Prince Damon, I'm Miranda your highness."

After that we danced and talked which is as close to mingling as I'm getting. There were about twenty other girls that went by like that. We talked and danced. I think some of their names were something like Becka, Zoe, Rosy, and Carol if I'm remembering correctly. Every girl was exactly the same, lots of them were attractive, but none actually caught my eye.

After feeling like forever I thought I could use a break. So I decided to go out a side door and go to a garden near the front of the grounds where I usually went when I was overwhelmed by anything. I just had hoped that nobody saw me leave otherwise I'd be in trouble with my father.

* * *

EPOV

When I awoke there was a pain in my cheek and all over my face.

I didn't see in sight or hear him. I didn't know how long I'd been out but I knew I had to go.

So I sprinted towards the front door and ran outside.

Before I knew it I was about 4 miles away from Madam's house. I knew a short cut through the woods that would get me to the palace quicker where I could meet Bonnie.

It was already dark out, so it's good that I'm not scared of the dark. I actually like the dark because it's soothing and I love to look at the moon.

I was humming a song that my mother had taught me when I was younger.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly_

 _lavender's green,_

 _When I am King, dilly, dilly,_

 _you shall be queen._

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_

 _who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_

 _that told me so._

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly,_

 _set them to work_

 _Some to the plogh, dilly, dilly,_

 _some to the fork._

After a while I was at the palace and made sure not to be seen.

I glanced around for Bonnie but didn't spot her. I looked again and saw that she was just down the dirt path and should be here in a few minutes.

So I looked around for a place to wait for her. That's when I spotted a nice little garden off to the side which you wouldn't have seen if you weren't looking. I gathered myself and hurriedly walked over, sure as to not be seen.

Once I was at the garden, I saw a male there. He was looking at me with his piercing blue eyes like he was possessed too. Only this time I didn't feel uncomfortable; instead I felt relaxed and calm.

* * *

DPOV

I was staring up at the stars. It was quiet and there were people in the front of the palace, but it felt like they were millions of miles away. Then I heard footsteps and... humming? It was a calm and relaxing toon sung by a beautiful voice.

After the tune had stopped I suddenly got up ready to meet this fair maiden.

When I my eyes came upon this maiden, I was frozen in place. She looked so beautiful with her olive skin and lavender colored dress. Then there were her brown doe eyes. I have never seen such a beauty before in my lifetime.

When she came out of her daze staring at me, she gasped. This then brought me out of my trance. She quickly curtsied and said something I didn't catch.

"What did you say mi'lady?" I say trying not to sound rude because I honestly didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here your highness." She says as she turns to leave. I think fast, not wanting her to leave and grab her wrist as she's turning.

All of a sudden she hisses in pain and I look down to her arm. She has hand shaped bruises all over her arm. I wonder how i did not see them before. Oh ya, I was mesmerized by her beauty. Looking back to her warm eyes I see fear. Upon closed inspection I see dry tear stains on her cheeks and right below her eyes. She looks so innocent, I don't know how anyone could hurt someone who seems to have done nothing wrong. Maybe she got on someones bad side?

"Can you please let me go."she says quietly.

"Only if you let me attend to your wounds," I say, not trusting my voice.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea. I'm waiting for my friend, I can't leave now your highness."

"What's your friend's name, I shall order someone to keep a watch for when she arrives." Man, this girl was stubborn. "And before you say anything you are going to be coming with me in the end. So I would choose your battles wisely." I tried to hold as much authority as I could, but it was hard when talking to her. I just didn't know why, and that is what I plan on finding out.

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

AN: The song Elena sings is called Lavender Blue Dilly Dilly and it's from the Disney Cinderella movie made in 2015. (The song is longer than what I put in.)

 **Please Review! (All criticism is wanted) This is my first story and I would really like to know what I can improve and what I did well. Thanks for reading. I will try to update as much as possible, but sometimes I need to wait a little bit and for inspiration to come.**


End file.
